


Sriracha

by dolce_piccante



Category: Muse
Genre: Armpit Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolce_piccante/pseuds/dolce_piccante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt meets a new person at his unconventional part time job and it's a bit of a ticklish situation.</p><p>Disclaimer: Never happened, not real, no profit has been made! No offense intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"We're trying out a new guy on you today. He's changing in the other room."

Matthew nodded and quietly said, "Okay, no problem," while pulling a white v-neck tee over his head.

"Knew we could count on you." A hearty slap centered between his slim shoulder blades. "Such a pro, you are."

His head of dark hair popped out of the neckline. Every time he did one of these shoots he got a fresh white tee, plus a pair of short, soft athletic shorts that hit around mid-thigh. So far he'd collected a rainbow of shorts, along with tight white boxer briefs to wear underneath. This shoot, he was given a pair of blue shorts.

Who would have thought that being tickled on camera for money would help his pajama collection grow along with his bank account?

"Hi. I'm Dom."

Matt turned left towards the smooth voice that seemed to come from nowhere. He was met with a hand outstretched, a smile far too toothy to be fair, and a tuft of well styled blond hair.

"Matt," he said, shaking his hand.

"I know. Steve sent me one of your videos to explain what _this_ ," his eyes (grey, Matt noted) rolled in a circle around the bustling room, "is." His smile went a bit sideways, his eyes scanning up and down Matt's body so quickly it was almost unnoticeable. He masked it well, his eyes immediately back on Matt's face. "He said you were a bit quiet."

Matt hummed and looked away, busying himself with scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright, guys, you can get on the bed, if you please," Steve said in passing, a handheld camera dangling from his fingers.

They walked to the center of the bedroom. Steve pulled Dom aside, his free hand gesturing wildly while he babbled about the angle they'd be shooting from. Like usual, Matt climbed to the middle of the bed and laid on his back. One good thing about these videos was the fact that he could just lay on an expensive king sized bed for half an hour and make hundreds of pounds.

He shut his eyes for just a moment to clear his head, breathing calmly. He curled his big toes over his other toes on each foot, stretching his ankles and rolling his wrists. He reached up to the slotted headboard. In his head, he just kept reminding himself that people make porn all the time. All he was doing was fulfilling the fantasies of a niche of people around the world. And he had to pay rent and buy food somehow.

"Yo," someone said behind him, nothing but a flash of wild curls and a plaid button up in Matt's sightline.

"Hey man," he said softly, Chris, a PA, smiling at upside down him as he buckled his wrists in.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Matt smiled to himself and tested the bindings, the familiar bondage somehow comforting. The crew for these shoots were great, making sure to have towels inside the padded leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He'd only made ten or so videos, but it was easy to fall into habit.

"How's Kelly?"

"Eh, she's okay."

"Swamped with work?"

"Always." Chris moved to the bottom of the bed and Matt lifted his feet, placing his ankles in the waiting cloth cuffs. Chris buckled the first one, then grinned up at him. "How about you? Last time you were here you had just finished some paper on some star near some planet the world has never heard of."

Matt smiled wryly, his other ankle snug in its restraint. One of his first video shoots was for an unrestrained video, which resulted in him being held down by three guys while they went at all his sensitive parts. He politely informed Steve that he would rather be restrained for hours than have three sweaty guys twice his size sit on his face and chest and arms to keep him still. It was like being mauled by an elephant who smelled like a football team's collective armpit.

"Are you okay with me getting on?"

He was pulled from his thoughts by Dom's soft voice, the blond standing next to the bed. He raised his eyebrows with a little nod towards the bed.

"Yeah, sure," Matt said, refocusing on the ceiling.

Dom's face gravitated into his view, the blond smiling down at him. His knees bumped into Matt's ribs. Of course he looked chipper. This was his first time and, for whatever reason, they weren't shooting a clip with him being tickled today. Dom cleared his throat, his knees digging into the bed.

"And…On you?"

Matt ground out, "Yes, it's fine," and tried to keep calm. Dom was new, he kept reminding himself. He was probably just trying to be polite.

"Alright. Just let me know if you're uncomfortable."

Dom straddled Matt's hips, low enough so as to have access to his belly. Matt just chuckled.

"No worries. I'll be pretty uncomfortable for a while. That's what I'm paid for."

Dom tilted his head and shifted his thighs. His legs hugged Matt's hips.

"I know, I just…I don't want to squish you," Dom said, smiling and looking down at Matt's flat stomach.

"It's fine. You're around my size." Matt flexed his bare feet and arched them, scrunching his toes. He smiled faintly up at Dom. "Wait until you work with Martin. He's built like a bloody linebacker. If he sits on you, you won't be going anywhere."

"Noted," Dom said, his response cut off by the sound of a camera clicking. Both he and Matt blinked under the flashes.

"Just checking balance, mates," a crew member said, flashing them again with a light.

Matt tried to itch his forehead against his bicep.

"Do you, uh," Dom gestured towards his forehead with his hand, "me to, um, itch?"

Matt smiled and stopped moving, Dom pulling his hand back.

"Nah, I got it. Thanks, though."

"Okay," Dom breathed, both nervously laughing. "Um…" Dom looked over his shoulder, eyeing Matt's long toes. "Is there…Like Steve said that the guys usually are up to be touched anywhere, but to double check."

"Oh." Matt gulped and felt his cheeks flush, a glance at Dom confirming that he was just as uncomfortable. "I'm…Yeah, everywhere is fine other than my…" He widened his eyes. "Stuff." Dom nodded with such a serious look of concentration on his face that Matt laughed before he could control it, the blond relaxing ever so slightly. "Like, no dick and balls, alright? I know sometimes it's an accident if you, uh, bump or whatever. Just, like, no touching on purpose there. Yeah?"

"No dick and balls. Got it," Dom said, nodding obediently.

Steve leaned on the headboard and grinned down at Matt.

"Just one more minute, guys. Sorry, just a few technical issues." He looked from Dom to Matt. "You two look great, though. This'll be fun."

He left them alone, Dom smiling and bending his bare feet so the balls pressed into the bed.

"You'll see how the rhythm of this goes," Matt said quietly, pulling his eyes away from the smooth arches of Dom's feet. "It's mostly boring. Kind of like working out. It just gets tiring towards the end, but it's not so bad."

"Alright, ready," Steve said, both hands clutching a large digital camera on a tripod. "Thirty seconds, mates."

There was a small flurry of quiet activity around them. Under his breath, Dom ever so softly said, "I have a confession to make."

Matt squinted up at him.

"What?" he whispered. "We're about to start filming."

"See, I haven't seen just one video of you. I've watched all of your videos," Dom admitted before placing his fingers on Matt's sides. Matt jerked away from his light touch and ground his teeth together. Dom smiled down at him. "And I've seen that the guys go easy on you for most of the shoot. You're nice and probably their friend. And you sort of laugh when they do it, which is really cute, by the way. But Jesus Christ," his gaze went dreamy, eyes taking in the shadow of Matt's dark underarm hair just barely peeking out from the upper sleeves of his white tee, "I can't wait to tickle you."

Matt's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"And, go, guys," Steve said, pointing his finger at them from behind the camera.

Dom did not move, his hands spread on either side over Matt's delicate ribcage.

"So, where shall we start?" he said, smiling as if they were deciding what part of the zoo to visit first.

Matt said nothing.

"Here?" Dom asked in the same calm voice, lifting his fingers and lightly circling Matt's middle ribs. "Sides for a while?"

Matt didn't crack a smile or speak or even look at Dom, he just kept focusing on the ceiling. The frequency of all the electronic equipment pinged almost unnoticeably through the air, the crew all waiting and holding their breath.

"Uh, oh," Chris whispered to Steve, Matt's unwillingness to talk to Dom a warning flag. This could get awkward and boring real fast. Steve was smirking, eyes darting from the scene as it played out to the bright screen of his camera.

Dom's voice continued, "Maybe a little higher, then?"

His fingers slowly teased higher, until he was circling the hollows of Matt's underarms, the lightness of his touch causing the thin material stretched over his pits to vibrate. Matt's lips pressed together, a quiet huff escaping before he pursed his lips together again. He cleared his throat gently with his mouth shut, his feet making a small circle. The sheets under his heels hissed.

"You're already starting to sweat," Dom murmured, pointer fingers zoning in on the very centers. He smiled cheerfully. "Is this bothering you?"

Matt glared at him for a split second, the ends of his lips starting to curve upward.

"So," Dom cheerfully continued. "What are you into?"

Matt bit his bottom lip, eyes glued to the hotel room ceiling. Dom hummed amusedly, lightly stroking his fingertips over Matt's ribs.

"I started rock climbing recently and it's such fun. My legs ache like hell afterwards, though. Oh!" His fingers returned under his arms, Matt's throat bobbing and his ankles straining in his bindings again. "I just saw The Killers in concert. Fucking amazing, I swear. Such a great time. Do you like music?"

Matt tried to clear his head, but every time he did he just heard Dom's inane babbling about bullshit, his fingers continuing their slow, soft exploration under his arms.

"No?" Dom chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "Favorite bands?"

Matt just shook his head.

"Aw, you're not gonna laugh and you're not gonna talk to me?"

Dom flipped his hands and dug his thumbs into Matt's lower ribs. Matt's mouth jerked open with a surprised, barked gasp, his body jerking underneath Dom's thighs.

"Oh, hello," Dom said happily, adding another finger on either side. He wiggled and pressed up and down Matt's sides until the brunet was huffing and smiling. "Let's see here…" He walked his fingers up to about nipple height and Matt's huffs grew to giggles, his head shaking side to side. Dom eased for a moment, just rolling his thumbs under each arm. "Under the old arms, eh?"

"Shut up," Matt gasped out.

Dom just smirked and circled two fingers under each arm. Then three. Then he started scratching with four fingers, digging at different pressures to keep Matt guessing.

"Jesus Christ!" Matt laughed nonsense for a few seconds, his eyes tightly shut, his arms jerking in his bindings. "Fucking fuck!"

"Would you like for me to stop?" Dom questioned loudly, his voice barely carrying over Matt's thrashing and laughing. He slid his pointer fingers up Matt's sleeves, digging them into his damp, soft hair. All of Matt's bindings clanked as he jerked his limbs, his hips rapidly bucking up against Dom's arse. "Oh, you like this," Dom murmured, pleased and smirking. "Should I put another few fingers in?" Matt's head shook while he wheezed laughter, but he refused to actually say no. "Your pits are so sweaty, mate. I hope you showered today, for all our sakes."

The crew's laughter pattered in the background, Dom's fingers spidering down Matt's sides.

"Do you like music?" he asked, thrusting his fingers into Matt's lower belly before he could reply.

The brunet's eyes shot open, higher giggles bubbling endlessly from his babbling lips.

"All you have to do is say a band name--"

"Bahahaaha!"

"--And I'll give you a little breather, yeah?" Dom finished. He thumbed the crease of Matt's thighs and hips, pushing his thumbs as deep into the hollows as Matt's body would allow.

"Coldplay," Matt laughed, bucking his hips up. He glared at Dom, though the glare held no weight. He was smiling and laughing too much to seem angry. "I said Coldplay!"

"Oh, come on," Dom groaned through his smile, digging his thumbs into Matt's inner thighs even harder. "They suck. You've got to do better than that."

Matt just laughed and bucked wildly, the crew laughing along with him.

"Ooh, I think you like this spot, hm?"

Matt vaguely heard Dom's question, but the prods at the vee of his thighs were sending such hysterical laughs out of his mouth he couldn't find the air to reply. The small talk was new. It was strange. But it was working. He didn't know whether to laugh at whatever Dom was happily chatting about or to laugh at the overwhelming feeling of ticklishness that every press of the blond's fingers brought him. How could Dom think he'd want to have a conversation while being tickle tortured?

"How about your feet, hm?" Dom's fingers let up, the tips barely dragging over the sliver of hips revealed by his ridden up shirt. He pulled the shirt down to his short's line. "Shall we move there now?"

"Yes!" Matt shouted, sucking air in during the tiny break. He went limp on the bed and panted. Rougher, he rasped, "Yes." He shut his eyes and panted even more, licking his lips before breathing out, "Feet."

The break lasted all of three seconds.

"I don't think so," Dom said, laughing and thrusting his fingers under Matt's arms again. The shocked laughter Matt coughed out made the crew start to laugh again, their poorly muffled giggles making Dom smile wider. "Your feet aren't as bad as your torso." He fluttered his fingers to the side's of Matt's sweating neck, Matt jerking his head side to side while bubbly giggles puffed out of his mouth. "Why would I waste my precious time with your feet?"

He did not waste time with Matt's feet. Instead, he discovered that Matt cursed like a sailor when he slipped his fingers up the sleeves of his tee and used his nails to scratch. He also discovered that when he screwed his thumbs in the deeper hollow, Matt's legs pulled frantically at his bindings and his laughter went atomic, until there was no sound at all.

"Ahhh, here we are," Dom giggled, beaming down at Matt's silently laughing face.

Matt could see none of his pride at finding this devastating spot, as his eyes were clenched tight while tears prickled and threatened to fall down his flushed, aching cheeks. Dom sped up the deep circles of his thumbs, vibrating them in the deepest point of his pits. Just when Matt was about to scream for him to stop Dom let up, spidering his fingers down to his ribs. Matt still felt like laughing uncontrollably, but the ease of pressure made his laughter soften to giggles.

"Aw, you thought I was going to make you go numb?" Dom tutted his tongue, smirking. "Why would I do that?" He focused his attention on Matt's middle ribs on both sides, gently wiggling his fingers. "Then you'd just be pretending to laugh. That's no fun, now is it?"

"Jesus Christ, who are you!?" Matt asked, exasperated. He heard the crew burst out laughing, Dom's mouth open in a wide smile as he guffawed himself. He tried to rub his sweating forehead against his forearm. "Seriously, where did you come from?"

"Your dreams."

Matt laughed a natural giggle, rubbing his sweat on his inner arm. The crew continued to laugh and chat in the background. Chris whispered to a camera man, Tom, "This guy is fucking killing it. I thought it was going shitty, but it's fucking brilliant."

"I know," Tom replied, keeping his voice down so as not to have it on camera. "He never talks so much."

Dom lifted one hand from his ribs to wipe his forehead.

"Aw, poor wittle baby is sweating."

"Shut up," Matt snapped, though a smile licked the corners of his lips as Dom softly brushed his sweaty hair. Dom just chuckled happily and went back to his arms. "Nooo, no, no," Matt started laughing again, rhythmic prods on his pits going faster and faster. "No!"

"Favorite color?"

"Shut up," Matt groaned, dissolving into giggles due to whatever magic Dom's fingers did on his highest ribs. "RED!"

A minute later and Dom had gotten him to answer a handful of questions, including his favorite food (vegetable stir fry with tofu), why on earth he likes tofu (because he fucking does, now fuck off, you cunt), if he had any pets (a cat named Alice), and why he didn't like chatting (because he was being tortured, you fucking idiot). Dom liked that last answer the best, though his tofu response came in a close second.

"You are a riot!" he said, hopping off his hips.

Matt said nothing, just swaying his hips side to side as much as he could. He tried to calm his breathing for the five seconds it would take Dom to get to his feet, which was impossible when he managed to poke every sensitive spot on his legs for the trip down. In the back of his mind, he could hear the camera crew shifting around the bottom of the bed, their lenses focused no doubt on the pale bottom's of his feet.

"Let's see here," Dom's voice said from out of his sightline.

Matt felt featherlike strokes on his soles, the strokes circling under the balls of his feet just once before returning to his arch.

"Did you get a pedicure for today?"

"Like fuck, I did," he scoffed at Dom, grunting and curling his toes.

"Your feet are almost as sweaty as your armpits."

"You say the stupidest shit, I swear," he said, a giggle escaping against his will.

Dom laughed at his reaction and did something with his nails that caused Matt's feet to jump, his ankles rolling in confused circles. All his wiggling was for nothing, since the restraints holding his ankles basically kept his feet in place for Dom to play.

"How about here?"

Dom's right hand held one of his feet flexed and still while using the fingertips of his left hand to barely brush over his sole. Matt shut his eyes and grit his teeth, growling quietly as a smile stretched across his face. A few strokes in and the feeling went from hardly noticeable to uncontrollable tingles.

"Oh God," he giggled in a steam of breathy, bubbly laughter. Usually, the guys would dig and scratch as hard as possible, which got old, and more bearable, after a while. Dom was like a technician with feather fingers.

"Yes, that laugh!" Dom giggled along with him, spidering his fast fingertips up to his twitching toes. "That's the best laugh. I knew you were holding out on me."

He rolled his ankles in exhausted circles, though he knew it would do little to help. Dom just found his feet no matter how he wiggled his toes or scrunched his feet.

"I think you like getting your feet tickled."

"I absolutely do not," Matt said between laughs. It was a semi-fib. If asked where he least minded getting tickled, his feet would probably be his pick, only because they weren't so unbearably ticklish when compared to under his arms. He kind of just got giggly when they were touched, instead of hysterical like other parts of his body.

Dom announced, "That's enough of that." He sent a flirty smile to Matt as he crawled on his knees on the bed. "Not that I don't love your feet laugh." He straddled his thighs just above his knees. "Or your feet, for that matter. Soft as hell." He dragged his fingers down the front of Matt's chest. "If not a bit smelly."

"Fuck off," Matt said, smiling despite himself.

A few minutes later and Steve was holding up a digital alarm clock, indicating they only had two minutes left.

"You've done very well," Dom said, pushing Matt's sweaty hair of this forehead with his right hand while massaging his ribs with his left hand.

"Have you read any Game of Thrones books?" Matt said, giggling between words. Both of Dom's hands returned to his sides, Matt shaking his head and giggling louder.

Dom's eyes lit up. "No, but I love the show."

"Wait until they--Ahaha!--introduce the character Ra--Ah! Fuck off!--Ramsay."

"Why?" Dom laughed confusedly.

"You remind me of him."

Tom guffawed a laugh, the crew looking at him curiously. He flushed, adjusting his tool belt.

"Sorry. Big fan of the books," he mumbled, stepping behind Chris' looming body.

"We've got time left, so let's see." Dom walked his fingers up to Matt's chest. He smiled secretly down at him. "Let's see what this does for you."

Before Matt could snipe back at him, Dom had started to pluck at his nipples, his fingers closing around the peaks for tiny twists. Matt arched violently to the side and grunted.

"Quit it, that's annoying," he said, irritation tightening his voice. Dom hummed but tweaked his nipples through his shirt again. Matt growled, "What are you, five years old? Fuck the fuck off."

"You're ticklish here," Dom stated, pleased as punch.

"No, I'm not."

Dom raised his eyebrows. "No?" He lifted his fingers from Matt's chest, doing an exaggerated finger wiggling motion with wide, innocent eyes. "Should we try?"

"Fuck yo---Oh! Ohohoh!"

Matt threw his head back, his stomach jiggling with deep belly laughs while Dom lightly fluttered his fingers on top of his nipples.

"Told you so," Dom gloated. He flipped his hands and pressed his thumbs into each nipple, vibrating them against Matt's thinly muscled chest.

Matt heaved a breath in before roaring what might have been, "GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Dom just giggled and did it harder, Matt thrashing on the bed. He lightened his presses just a touch, fingers darting from Matt's underarms to his nipples so fast Matt couldn't keep up.

"Beg me to tickle only your armpits and maybe I'll do it."

"Go fuck yourself," Matt gasped softer, giggling at the end and clenching his fists even tighter. Dom just chuckled and dug his thumbs in on top of his nipples. Matt howled something that sounded like a profanity but sung like Freddie Mercury. "OH FUCKING JESUS!"

The crew's laughter mixed with his own, Dom grinning on top of him. Dom's head tilted to the side, though his eyes were still locked with Matt's.

"Can I put my hands under your shirt?"

Matt shook his head no while laughing, but Steve's voice said, "Sure," from off camera.

"Aw, nah, won't do that this time around," Dom said and dug his fingers in harder, smiling down at the silently laughing bucking bronco he was sitting on, noting the flicker of gratitude that flashed through Matt's hysterical eyes.

He let his fingers ease a bit, rubbing slower and not quite so deep over his nipples. Before Matt could control himself, a relieved moan vibrated from the pit of his stomach and somehow made it out of his mouth. Dom's lips quirked, his eyes softening for a split second.

Matt's blood ran cold, his eyes wide, no more laughter filling the room. Dom quickly dug into his left pit, involuntary giggles coming out. Dom's eyes twinkled but he went back to his nipples, lifting his fingers to barely brush his tee and do a quick, tiny flutter on each hardened peak.

"No-ohoh," Matt laughed, shaking his head, completely exhausted. He blinked up at Dom's face. "No more."

"Ah ha!" Dom lifted his hands and grinned victoriously. "He begs!"

The alarm clock beeped in the background, Matt practically passing out in relief. Dom smoothed his hands over his chest, squeezing the fronts of his shoulders. Matt just sighed and relaxed more, his ankles bobbing while Chris unfastened him.

"You two!" Steve's voice boomed, Matt's eyes fluttering open. "We're gonna have to set up a couple of appointments next week. We'll have you swap and do a couple of interviews…"

Matt just sort of hummed along with Steve's questions, Dom still straddling his hips. Chris unfastened the wrist restraints, Matt's fingers wiggling weakly. He snapped back into reality when he felt Dom slide off of him.

"Sounds cool," Dom said softly to Steve, smiling. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"I'll email you both the finished product tomorrow," Steve said, holding his hand out. Dom shook it, Steve smiling wider. "You're a master already and you just started! This is going to be a wonderful professional relationship."

While Dom and Steve chattered, Matt rolled to the opposite side of the bed, dragging his body to the floor. He winced when his bare feet hit the carpet. The rug was soft, but his skin felt a bit raw after all that touching and scratching.

"You alright?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Dom, who was now kneeling in the center of the bed. Crew members were everywhere in the room, all hurrying behind Dom to clean up.

"Fine," Matt said, easing himself off the bed.

"Wanna get lunch?"

Sweat was still dripping from every inch of Matt's body, his shirt still matted to his torso, his chest still involuntarily heaving a bit. He glared at Dom, pushing his soaked hair off his forehead.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm starving," Dom said, infuriating smile in place. "C'mon, I'll treat you. Do you like Japanese?"

"I'm not going to lunch with you," Matt said, somehow managing to laugh after the most difficult fifteen minutes of laughter he'd ever experienced.

"Oh, c'mon," Dom murmured smoothly, ruffling his hair. He winced while still smiling. "Yeesh." He pulled his hand back. "A bit sweaty, mate."

Matt pushed his hand away and stormed towards the bathroom. Another lovely thing about shooting in a hotel room was that he was able to shower afterwards, instead of traveling home sweaty and disheveled. Today warranted an extra long, extra hot shower that lasted long enough to ensure Dom would not be in the hotel room.

He emerged over half an hour later redressed in his normal street clothes, his hair damp and scented like mangos. He liked when they shot at this hotel; they didn't skimp on mini bottles of shampoo and lotion. He padded in his socks to his pile of belongings, tucking his new shirt and shorts inside his rucksack.

"Hey! You're out!"

He looked up, then noticing Dom lounging on a sofa with his iPhone on his thigh. He'd changed from his black shorts and white tee into black skinnies and a different white tee. Not much of a change, though he was wearing black Converse with his more serious black/white outfit.

"Um…What are you still doing here?"

"I helped Chris clean up while I waited for you."

"He did," Chris said in passing, carrying an armful of lighting equipment. He smirked at Matt. "Very generous of him while some people were too busy having a wank in the shower."

"I was not," Matt hurried to say, standing up.

He glanced at Dom, who was already smiling at him as if they were best friends, as if he knew him.

"You're cute when you're indignant."

Matt moved towards his trainers and slipped his feet inside, tying them hastily.

"I don't know why you waited for me."

"We're going to get sushi," Dom said, hopping cheerfully off the couch. He pocketed his phone. "I like your shirt."

Matt rubbed his hand self consciously over his tee, which was an appetizing shade of washed out taupe with an orange sketch of the solar system on it. Hey, he thought he was going for a normal shoot. He didn't plan his fashion based on meeting a random blond attractive weirdo who took a shine to him.

"Ready?"

He looked to Dom, who was flanked by Chris and Tom on either side, both crew member smirking and batting their eyelashes. They clearly had no work left, the rest of the crew packing their things. Damn them. Damn them all to hell.

Matt shouldered his black rucksack and shrugged.

"I have to be somewhere at five."

"Cool, we've got plenty of time to eat," Dom said, ever cheerful. Whether he noticed Matt's attempt to get out of eating a meal with him, he didn't say. He raised his eyebrows at Chris. "You sure you guys don't want to join?"

"Oh, nah, we're fine," Chris said with an innocent smile at Matt, Matt sighing heavily at Tom's poorly muffled giggle. He waggled his fingers at a very pouty looking Matt. "You two have fun, though!"


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

  
They settled on a sushi joint near the hotel. Matt ordered three of the overpriced specialty rolls. If this demon offered to pay for him, he was going to pay.

"Nice choices," Dom said, smiling at Matt while handing the waiter his menu.

Matt just sipped his Sapporo beer and avoided Dom's gaze. If Dom was going to be so bloody friendly, it would be difficult to take advantage of the free sushi. They were silent for about a minute, Dom spinning his beer bottle on its coaster.

"So," the blond started, his bottle still spinning. "What do you do?"

Matt stared at the darkened rings on the thin cardboard beneath Dom's bottle. He licked his lips quickly and blinked up at his lunch mate. Their sushi arrived, both shifting while allowing the waiter access to their table. They were silent for another beat. Matt broke his chopsticks apart while Dom sucked the end of an edemame pod.

"I'm working towards being an astronomer."

Dom's eyes widened almost comically, a bean tumbling out of his mouth. Matt studied his plate of colorful rolls, poising his chopsticks.

"You study stars and planets?"

"Mostly I study the walls of the library while writing endless papers, but yeah," he plucked a Dragon Roll off his plate, "I hope to one day get to do that."

He felt Dom looking at him as he ate, but refused to look up from his plate. He'd heard more than enough comments from people who question the likelihood of making money as an astronomer. Or comments from people who asked if he was always a space nerd. He didn't need to defend himself if he had raw fish mushing between his teeth.

"That's so bloody cool. Why have I only known you two hours and you're already the coolest person I've ever met?"

Matt guffawed and put his hand over his mouth, holding the remaining food in his mouth and coughing.

"Since I've only known you two hours, I can safely say it's probably because you're creepy and have no friends."

Though Matt intended for his comment to come out sharply, it rolled so naturally off his tongue and prompted such an amused giggle from the blond that Matt himself smiled.

"Maybe," Dom said, though from his tone, Matt knew that was not likely. "How'd you get into the videos?"

"Ah, well," Matt sipped his beer, "I had a…" He flicked his eyes to Dom, who was chewing but completely focused on his face. "I had a boyfriend who liked to do it to me a little, and he, uh," he waved his hand in a circle in the air, "kind of told me about the company and such. He always said I was good at it. Being…You know. So. Yes. Here we are."

"Interesting," Dom said, his voice humming extra long on the "n."

Pushing that memory out of his head, Matt blurted out, "How'd you get into this?" before shoving a roll in his mouth.

"Oh, I kind of have a kink for it," Dom explained, a spicy tuna roll poised next to his lips. He smirked and popped it into his mouth, Matt gaping at him over his cup of green tea. He swallowed, his throat bobbing with the motion. "What, does that freak you out?"

Matt's eyes blinked rapidly. He looked down to his plate of remaining rolls, lifting his chop sticks. One grain of white rice was stuck to his bottom lip.

"No, I don't care. Why would I care?"

Dom chuckled and poured more soy sauce on his plate.

"You're blushing. Fuck, you're so cute."

Matt focused on chewing an eel cucumber roll, his eyes set on his wasabi blob. He swallowed and sipped his tea.

"So…Today…Were you...?"

Dom see-sawed his hand, humming.

"Not, like, physically aroused," he said, inferring Matt's unspoken question. "There were a million people in the room! But I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy myself."

Matt's body tingled under his gaze, his fingers tapping restlessly around the table.

"So…" Dom twirled a chopstick between his fingers as if it were a drum stick. "You're not with the boyfriend anymore?"

"Nope," Matt said simply.

He was able to feel Dom's grin from across the table. He neglected to tell Dom that he hadn't had a boyfriend for the past two years. Boyfriends get annoyed when you'd rather play with an actual telescope as opposed to your boyfriend's telescope.

"How's the food?"

Matt's eyes fluttered up, expression confused.

"Hm?"

Dom smiled and nudged his chin towards Matt's plate.

"You just vacuumed an entire roll into your mouth, and you looked far too distressed to be enjoying a relaxing lunch."

"Relaxing," Matt snorted, rolling his eyes at his chopsticks. He dumped a splash of soy sauce over his remaining roll, which he thought was called the Diamond Deluxe Roll, but couldn't really remember. "Right."

"I'm very relaxed," Dom said, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his ankles under the table, the tips of his converse resting on the side of Matt's chair. He watched Matt's jaw move as he chewed, the tips of his ears flushed a pretty pink. He ran his hand through his hair, his smile growing while watching Matt dart his tongue out to his bottom lip, a look of horrified realization flashing over his face. "You're gorgeous, you know?"

Matt glared at him with a napkin over his mouth, the stray piece of rice smushed in the fabric hard enough to cause his lips to ache.

"Why didn't you tell me I had food on my face this whole time?"

"Your face is cute when you get all rumpled," Dom said, giggling at Matt's sigh and more severe eye roll. "I was going to tell you eventually. Or maybe I would have taken it off myself."

"I'd bite your hand off," Matt said, folding his napkin on the table.

"Maybe I wouldn't use my hand."

Matt snorted and gripped his beer bottle, swigging a gulp with his head thrown back. He licked a drop of beer off the left corner of his mouth, noting where Dom's eyes had settled.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged, tilting his head.

Dom's smirk was lopsided, his eyes meandering from Matt's lips to his eyes.

"Would you?"

The touch of air running through his voice sent chills down Matt's spine, his toes curling in his trainers.

"No," he said, remembering himself. He looked around the crowded restaurant, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't be ridiculous."

Dom laughed properly and stood up, placing his napkin on the table.

"I've got to piss." He leaned his hands on the back of his chair, smiling down at Matt. "Are you going to fly away while I'm gone?"

Matt's lips twitched and he crossed his arms tighter over his chest.

"No. I think I'm going to wait for the waiter to come back, then order dessert for myself to go on your tab, then I'll leave while you're still in the toilet."

"Excellent," Dom said, showing far too many shining teeth for a normal, sane person. "Order me some mochi, will you? Strawberry if they have it."

Matt shifted in his chair as Dom passed. Why did all of his snide remarks come out as flirting?! Was he flirting!? What had he become!?

He looked away from Dom's arse swaying in the distance, focusing instead on the splatter of soy sauce that remained on his grass colored plate.

The waiter was silent as he circled their table. He smiled politely at him as he cleared their plates and placed a standing dessert menu in the center. Matt nodded his thanks, and picked it up, twirling the black leather rectangle on its corner.

Around ten full rotations in rhythm with the tranquil music playing throughout the restaurant, a voice from above declared, "You're still here!"

He looked away from the twirling menu and watched Dom slide back into his seat.

"Apparently," Matt said dryly, craning his neck to the left. Where did that waiter run off to?

"Oh, I paid already. We're all set." He plucked the dessert menu from Matt's hands, then pouted. "I figured. No ice cream." He plopped it on the table. "No matter. We can get dessert somewhere else."

"Do you ever stop eating?"

"I love to eat," Dom said, resting his hands on his stomach.

"You ate, like, five entire rolls and an entire bowl of edemame."

"I love to eat," he repeated, giggling and rubbing his belly. "Now, let's go get ice cream."

For whatever reason, Matt trotted next to Dom as he chattered about various things, Dom licking at a strawberry ice cream cone while Matt spooned tiny bites of lemon sorbet from his cup. His favorite ice cream flavors (strawberry, as previously indicated, plus mint chip when he was feeling adventurous), where he lived (in a much, much nicer part of town than Matt), and the fact that they'd already gotten texts from Steve setting up another shoot in two days time.

"Dunno if I can make that one," Matt said, his thumbs looped over his rucksack straps.

"Really?"

He shrugged, hitching his bag higher.

"I have to see if we can do it after I finish with work, otherwise I can't make it."

"That blows."

Matt laughed properly at that, Dom smiling at him with just a touch of strawberry ice cream still on the corner of his mouth.

"Well, I won't do it with someone else," Dom said simply. "I already told Steve that."

"You…You did?" Matt laughed again, this time in disbelief. "Why?"

"Why would I want to work with anyone else?"

"Um, to make money?"

"Oh, money." Dom waved his hand in the air, licking at the corner of his lips. "Ooh, still got some ice cream." He smiled softly at Matt and bumped his hip into him. "Thanks for telling me I had food on my face."

"Now we're even."

Dom chuckled and nodded, thumbing his bottom lip. He stopped walking and tilted his head upwards, giving a thumbs up for good measure.

"This is me."

"Well…This has been weird," Matt said, Dom giggling at his confused expression. Matt raised his eyebrows and took a step back. "Maybe I'll see you around."

He had just turned his back when Dom asked, "Wanna come up?"

Matt bit the right side of his bottom lip, looking away.

"Uh, well…" He turned to face him. "I dunno. I should go."

"Aw, c'mon. I owe you at least a beer or something after what I put you through today."

Matt started to smile, his cheeks heating under Dom's mellow gaze.

"You did kind of pull a shitty move on me today. Pretending you knew nothing and were all…" He wrinkled his nose. "Innocent."

"I did," Dom laughed, not sounding at all sorry. He walked backwards up his steps. "It's up to you. If you've got stuff to do, by all means, go do it. I'll figure out a way to entertain myself the rest of the weekend."

Matt clenched his fists against his sides, willing himself not to blush even more. There was something about the way Dom's voice murmured the word entertain that made his stomach tighten. It was kind of rare for him to garner interest from someone, let alone someone who seemed so genuinely interested in him like Dom was. He nibbled his bottom lip, ruffling the front of his hair. He flattened his palm and swirled it on his nose, mushing it with his eyes shut.

"You really want to have me come up so you can give me a beer?"

Dom snorted and scoffed, "Of course not. You know why I want you to come up as much as I know why I want you to come up." He slowly came back down the stairs, slender legs bowing with each step. He stood square in front of Matt, thumbs looped in the pockets of his tight black jeans. "The question is, do you want to come up?"

. . .

And that was how Matt found himself sitting on Dom's unfairly comfortable white couch in his unfairly clean flat. It was an array of light colors and rich materials, from his expansive living room full of sunlight to his stainless steel chef's kitchen with pure white tiles, all tied together with spotless dark wood floors that ran throughout the entire open floor. Throw in a few accents of turquoise and grey, and you had the most attractive apartment Matt had ever set his socked feet in. Dom toed his trainers off at the door; Matt felt it was only polite to follow suit, especially when he saw his reflection in Dom's floor.

"Do you hear the music?"

Matt rolled his eyes as slowly as possible towards Dom, who was smirking as he settled on the sofa. The blond's eyes twinkled at him, his lips wrapped around the tip of a water bottle. Matt shifted and sipped his own bottle of water. Neither was in the mood for an actual beer.

"I like other bands besides Coldplay, you know."

He fastened the cap and placed it on Dom's coffee table.

"Thank god." Dom's bottle was placed next to his, body heat shifting minutely closer as Matt stared straight ahead. "They're usually dreadfully boring."

Before Matt could finish scoffing, "Shut up," Dom's lips were on his, the air in the room sucked out until only the throbbing bass remained. Matt's eyes fought to stay open, but the easy shifts of Dom's lips caused him to just fall into him, his bones turning to jelly.

Maybe the only sound in the room besides Dom's soft breaths wasn't the bass from the music, but the pounding of his heart against his chest. It was funny how he practically felt an electric shock buzz through his veins, all from a taste of Dom's tongue. It had been quite a few months since he last kissed anyone. It was intoxicating to feel the tiny taste buds on the sides of Dom's tongue, rougher than the smooth surface of his teeth. Or to smell Dom's skin that close, his hand gently kneading Matt's lower back while their heads tilted back and forth.

"Hmm, this music is kind of sexy," Dom said, the heels of his hands cupping Matt's cheeks so perfectly that the brunet felt light headed.

Matt panted wetly while Dom kissed him again. Coldplay had never sounded so dreamy.

A moment later, Dom murmured, "Wanted to jump to it, alright?" even quieter, thumbs rubbing the tips of his cheekbones.

Matt's mouth made a soft, kind of affirmative sound, his head tilting to deepen their kisses and settling his hand on Dom's waist. Mere seconds later the song changed, Dom humming and pulling back. He licked his lips, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"This one's pretty nice, I suppose."

Matt stared at him, dazed and confused with spit glistening on his lips. His eyes blinked owlishly. You could practically hear high pitched twinkle sounds each time his eyes opened and closed.

"Um, okay."

Dom smirked and leaned in, their lips starting to slowly massage once again. Hands fumbled together, Dom's palm settling on the back of Matt's neck while Matt bunched Dom's tee between his fingers. They both snuffled quiet laughs in the attempt to keep kissing and go horizontal on the sofa, Dom flattening on top of Matt.

Matt's hand had just started massaging Dom's right arse cheek through his jeans when the blond kissed away from his lips, his mouth closing along Matt's jawline for a burst of wet kisses.

"I'm not sure I like this one," he said, his nose wrinkled in such a way that could only be described as adorable kitten person. Matt's eyes opened slowly. He blinked at the adorable kitten person sprawled on top of him. "It's kind of funeral-ish, yeah?"

Matt's throat bobbed to swallow, his eyebrows rising.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"This song," Dom said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Duh."

Matt's eyes did a quick flurry around the expensively decorated living room, his ears picking up the music purring from Dom's sound system.

"Are you going to review each song we listen to?"

"I'm simply trying to learn more about you and your favorite things."

Matt sighed, muttering under his breath, "I should have said my favorite music was the sound of my own orgasm."

"Ooh, I heard that," Dom cooed, lowering his lips to Matt's neck. Matt willed himself not to smile, but couldn't help it when Dom murmured, "I'd love if you'd play that track next," while palming him through his trousers. He groaned softly and arched into him, their bodies moving together on to plush sofa, Dom smiling against his lips. Their breath mingled for a beat before Dom quietly said, "So…" and slid the bottom of Matt's shirt up his stomach. He toyed with the edge right above his navel, smiling at Matt through his eyelashes.

"Sure," Matt breathed, lifting his arms over his head. Dom's eyes lit up and the fabric went higher, Matt's flat stomach heaving slightly and his tender sides on display. "I guess you like tickling and you like skinny, pale guys."

Tutting his tongue and shaking his head, Dom pushed it slowly up his chest, kissing his navel with the barest presses of lips. Matt bit his bottom lip and reached to pull his shirt off fully.

"Slow down," Dom chuckled. He smiled, the right side of his mouth arching just a touch higher than his left. "I kind of have a thing for skinny, pale guys, you see."

"Ugh, you're infuriating."

Dom laughed and lapped a circle around the bulge of Matt's right hip.

"Why, because I like you?"

"Because…"

Dom kissed higher up his ribs, his hands smooth as they pushed Matt's shirt up. He cleared his throat and looked expectantly up at Matt.

"Well?"

Matt glared at him for a moment, Dom smiling between planting little kisses just below each nipple.

"Just…Whatever," Matt said, waving his hand in the air. He fell onto his back, sighing. "You're weird."

Dom giggled and lifted himself up, kissing Matt on the mouth suddenly. Matt squeaked and shuddered, Dom's thumbs brushing around both nipples. Strong lips pried his mouth open, Matt torn and writhing against the firm warmth Dom's lithe body offered.

"Drove you wild when I did this before," Dom said, Matt able to see his smile even with his eyes wedged shut. "You're so sensitive here." He refused to give an answer about the sensitivity of his nipples, instead looking down at Dom's mussed head of blond hair. With a voice full of wonder, Dom whispered, "They're fucking perfect."

Matt pushed back instead of pulling away, locking eyes with Dom and raising his chest to press against his thumbs. The surge of pleasure that rocketed through his body showed through his eyes, the blue practically molten while Dom just smiled hungrily.

He sucked Matt's bottom lip, their mouths pressing and sliding with wet, slick bites. The amount of control Dom commanded over his lips was slightly terrifying to Matt, who was also terrified that he was about to come in his pants on their first not date. Being pinned to the sofa by his hands, cool air brushing over his exposed chest, wasn't helping with that issue.

"Why do you like kissing me so much?"

Dom snuffled against his lips, squinting down at him.

"You sound like a little boy asking why the sky is blue."

Matt huffed and pulled his own shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor. Enough with Dom's slow style. When he looked back to Dom the blond was already leaning down, his neck slightly bent and his mouth open just a touch.

"But why?"

Dom smiled wider and froze with his lips mere inches from Matt's mouth.

"Why wouldn't I like kissing you?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, Dom still holding his hands above his head.

"I just…"

Dom kissed his nose, which only prompted a horrified groan from Matt. The blond laughed and pecked his lips.

"You're a good kisser," Dom offered easily. He unpinned Matt's hands, kissing down his chin. Matt slid his hands to Dom's arse, one of Dom's legs bent and flat on the side of the sofa. "And you're my, like," He eyes the raised nub of Matt's right nipple, his dark underarm hair just a finger stroke away, "fantasy man."

Matt laughed loudly, Dom laughing against the center of his chest.

"You're insane. I should leave before you skin me in my sleep."

"Speaking of skinning people, I Googled the character of Ramsay while you showered, by the way," Dom said, narrowing his eyes playfully. He kissed Matt's neck, the light brushes of his lips making Matt smile at the ceiling. He gave Matt's hips an easy squeeze, Matt's high pitched giggle echoing around the vast living room. "You little smart ass."

"You're a lunatic," Matt giggled, Dom's eyes warm as they studied his relaxed smile.

"Nope, not a lunatic. I'm a fan." He licked his nipple, dragging his teeth in a circle and prompting a hiss from Matt. He smirked up at him. "I only watched your videos a billion times each."

"You bloody pervert," Matt said, the indignation in his voice melting away when his left nipple was nibbled on. Dom cradled his ribs, stroking the thin skin stretched over his delicate bones as if each rib were something precious. "No one has ever said that to me," Matt blurted out quickly, shaking his head involuntarily while watching Dom worship his chest. "That I'm a good kisser. No one ever said I was good at it, so I figured I was, uh, not good."

"Shame," Dom commented, now stroking the front of Matt's throat. "Good thing I rescued you from your life of dreary music and foolish sexual partners."

"Shut u--"

Dom bent down, crushing his lips on top of Matt's right nipple.

"Fucking shit," Matt breathed before finishing his scoff, letting his head fall back with his eyes shut. He lifted his chest ever so slightly, desperate for more of Dom's tongue. Dom smiled and hummed, snagging his nipple with his teeth and flicking the flat of his tongue on the nub. Matt's body shuddered, a high whimper vibrating from his nose. "Jesus."

Dom kissed his nipple and breathed over it, tonguing the reddened skin.

"I bet you could come just from this," he said softly, kissing to the other side of his chest. He smiled and tilted his head, moving his hands to each nipple.

Matt's eyes went wide, Dom smiling while biting his nipple, his middle three fingers on his right hand doing a slow stroke on his wet nipple. Champagne shivers rushed to the surface of his skin, his body starting to shake. Dom licked his nipple, pinching the other between his fingers. Matt groaned and flexed his feet, putting his hands over his face. He felt Dom chuckling.

"Yeah, like that," the blond moaned against his skin. His fingers fanned out, his thumbs still on Matt's nipples but his other fingers settling under his arms. He rubbed the pads of his fingers over his soft, dark hair. "So fucking hot."

"No, don't touch my pits while you do that," Matt blurted out, pulling his arms down. Dom's fingers were trapped under his arms.

Dom chuckled, "Why?"

"Because…It's weird," Matt said, not even convinced himself based on his rebuttal.

A slow smile stretched over Dom's face, his lips lowering for an equally slow kiss. He held his hands up, sliding them around the back of his head instead of going for his pits. Matt gripped his arse, groaning into his mouth, air cooling on his nipples.

"Tell me a place you want me to put my hands and I'll put them there."

"How about I tell you where to put your mouth?"

Matt's snappy come back caused Dom to visibly shiver, a moan vibrating against Matt's pec. He bit the tender skin at the very top of Matt's peck, just about where his arm creased inwards, tongue lathing the reddened imprint of his teeth. He sucked at Matt's neck, thighs straddling his hips before he sat up, eyes darkened and expression strangely serious.

"I don't believe there's a place on your body I wouldn't want to put my mouth."

Matt willed himself to maintain eye contact.

"You're a kinky fuck, aren't you?" he asked, rubbing his palms over Dom's arse.

Dom's lips twitched up, a burst of mischief brightening his face.

"Would you like to find out?"


	3. Sriracha: 3/3

Matt cleared his throat gently, blinking at the high ceiling of Dom's bedroom. This was not at all how he anticipated his day and night playing out.

"Well."

Dom hummed in response, holding his body completely still in its sprawled position. He turned his head as little as possible and smiled wearily.

"I'm glad you came up,” he practically purred, sliding his hand into Matt's. As an afterthought he whispered, "Fuck, you're thick," and ground his arse into the mussed mattress.

It was a ballsy move, Matt thought, to go for the hand hold the first night they ever met. Dom squeezed once, Matt's thumb rubbing over his knuckles automatically. Maybe ballsy worked.

Their hands were still trembling with aftershock. Dom lifted his hand to his lips and kissed Matt's middle knuckle, both gifting the ceiling with goofy smiles. He unfurled Matt's hand, pressing his lips to the pads of each finger.

"Stay over?"

"Mm. I'm too fucked to move."

"I'll come to you."

The duvet puffed up around his bare back as he turned in bed. He wrapped an arm around Matt's middle, pressing kisses to his chest as he settled his face there.

"You really like kissing me."

Dom chuckled, his eyelashes brushing ever so lightly against Matt's skin.

"I do."

"So you're a kinky fetish fuck who likes to kiss and cuddle?"

"Just because I have different taste than you, that doesn't mean I don't know how to show affection," Dom laughed. "Or that I don't like to take care of my partner. I don't even think of it as having a fetish, actually. Just kinks."

"Why?"

"Fetish means you can't get yourself off without it." He lifted Matt's hand, playing with his middle and index fingers. "I have no problem getting off, even if there's no tickling or bondage involved."

"Yeah, I noticed," Matt said, Dom smiling against his chest.

"Think of it like a spice. Or a sauce."

"Sexual sriracha."

"Exactly!" Dom laughed, squeezing Matt's shoulder. He rubbed his cheek on Matt’s sweaty chest. Quietly, he reflected, “I love sriracha on sandwiches sometimes. Good choice.”

Matt brought his hand between Dom’s shoulder blades. He swallowed before lightly stroking his fingertips there.

“I like sriracha, too,” he murmured.

He could feel Dom smile against his skin, and though his didn’t hum aloud, a low vibration rumbled from Dom’s chest. He stroked the back of Dom’s neck, calmness settling over the room.

“Your skin,” Matt started, his tongue suddenly useless and heavy. Dom hummed and rubbed his thumb over Matt’s middle rib on his left side. “When you sweat…Your skin is kind of…Perfect.”

A little chuckle that sounded like, “What?” snuffled into his neck.

Matt sighed. “Ugh. I never should have said anything.”

“No, no,” Dom said, pushing himself up. His smile was so open, so happy, with no flirty smirk in sight. He looked so young, so eager, so sweet. Matt could feel his heart start to pitter patter unevenly, Dom’s warmth enveloping him. “Tell me.”

“S’Just…I dunno how to explain it.” He motioned forward with his chin, his hands gently pushing Dom onto his back on the bed. “Your skin just looks…” He fingered the fine line that separated from’s bicep and the surprisingly built muscle on top of his shoulder. “It kind of looks really soft when you sweat.” He wrinkled his nose and dropped his hand. “I sound crazy. Talking to you like you’re a roast or something.”

Dom’s giggles came closer until he was laughing against Matt’s lips, kissing the life out of him.

“I’m honored,” he said, still giggling. He stroked Matt’s hair above his ear, just as he had hours before when Matt was sweating and writhing and laughing and tied to a bed. He looked over Matt’s face, noting the flush still coloring his face, his eyes starting to show signs of drowsiness. He kissed his bottom lip softly, keeping his face close enough for another kiss. He kissed his small lips even softer, admitting, “I’ve waited a long time to meet someone like you.”

“Like me?” Matt said, laughing and shaking his head. He playfully pushed the heel of his hand against Dom’s forehead. “You don’t even know me.”

“But I want to.” Dom settled his face on Matt’s chest again, arm loose around his waist. “Know you, I mean.”

“We already know each other in the biblical way.”

They both laughed and Matt arched his back, getting comfortable in Dom’s bed. He smiled when he felt Dom’s fingers circling his nipple, straying to barely touch under his arm. He tugged the back of Dom’s hair and grunted.

"What about you, then?"

“Hm?”

“Are you ticklish or you just like doing the tickling?”

Dom smiled and pressed his nose to the hollow of Matt's throat.

"I'm worse than you."

Matt lifted his head, peering amused down at Dom's shy smile. How interesting. He was brave all the time, other than admitting his most sensitive (and apparently arousing) parts.

"Where?"

"Ah, well,” Dom shrugged and settled back on his chest, “you'll have to find that out on your own time.”

"I'll text Steve and say I want to do you next time, spread eagle and shirtless, at least thirty minutes without a break."

Both laughed, Dom shaking his head. Matt blinked at the sight of Dom's fingers walking in a circle in the center of his chest, the blond seemingly content to just lay on him.

"That might be a bit much, even for me," Dom laughed softly.

How strange, Matt thought, that he now had someone in his life to talk to about his strange part time job. No one at the lab knew how he picked up extra cash. He'd text with a couple of the other video guys once in a while, or grab a bite with Chris and Tom when they were all free, but he never talked about the videos (or the action in said videos) aloud with someone.

"You're thinking very loudly."

Blue eyes snapped to Dom's smirking face.

"Sorry, just…I’ve never gotten hot thinking about doing it to someone, but now," his lips curved with a curious smile, "I wanna do some exploring."

He slid his fingers under Dom’s arms and just their small touch made Dom breathe faster and smile, his body tensing up.

"My feet are the worst for me," Dom admitted, eyelashes swooping down as blush bloomed on his cheeks. Matt wiggled his fingers once ever so gently and Dom laughed, feet pushing his body up towards his headboard. “L-L-Light is sometimes worse than hard for my upper body,” Matt raised his eyebrows and smiled innocently, leaning down to lick Dom’s pulse point, “except for certain ribs. And where my—my—“ Matt made a small circle with just his pointer fingers, lightly stroking the fair hair under Dom’s shaking arms. “My—My armpits are—“ He moaned once Matt started kissing his neck, his hands flattening on his ribs. “I get turned on when my hips are touched. My legs are unbearable, like my knees--But getting my inner thighs touched turns me on even more than my hips."

"You're spilling all your secrets," Matt smiled, pushing himself up on his elbow.

He surveyed Dom’s messy hair and wrecked smile; somehow he managed to look excited and aroused and fucked and sweet all at one time.

"Oh! And if you kiss and lick--"

"Your armpits?"

Dom giggled, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Um..."

When Matt didn't answer, Dom gently licked the front of his shoulder, reversing their positions.

Dom murmured, "Tell me you like it too."

Matt looked away while his arm was lifted, his elbow bending before being pressed into the pillow. Another thing his ex had introduced him to that he didn’t necessarily hate.

"Sometimes," he rasped, Dom's tongue ever so softly lapping the hairless crease that ran crooked through the center of his underarm. He shivered and laughed breathily, his boxers suddenly tight as can be. "Jesus," he paused to breathe out a surprised groan, biting his bottom lip while Dom's tongue slowly swirled, "you're gonna be a problem."

Dom lifted his face, smile sly and eyes shining.

"You taste hot."

"You're a liar," Matt laughed. "But I'll take the compliment."

"Nuh uh, I'm serious." Dom's hand slid down the front of his boxers. “Would bottle the smell of you if I could.” Matt's eyebrows shot up, Dom gnawing softly on his very upper arm while cradling him in his hand. "Tastes fucking hot, man."

"You're such a freak."

Dom merely laughed at Matt's breathy blurt and continued to suck.

. . .

The next morning, Matt rolled onto his back, vaguely aware of the heavy head that plonked onto his shoulder, along with a warm arm that slid over his bare stomach. He blinked up at the ceiling of Dom's bedroom, Dom's lips pressed into his shoulder. He just studied the shiny patch on his skin that led to Dom’s relaxed, full lips. He was drooling a bit, but Matt was too comfortable to push him off. He was a scientist. A little morning drool never killed anyone.

"Mmm," Dom murmured, nuzzling against Matt's neck.

Matt scoffed softly. Of course Dom nuzzled. Who actually does that? And who actually likes kissing so much? He was like some weird, unreal character from a soap opera. All charming and funny and sexy and--

Dom's hand rubbed its way into the small of his back and his body felt warmth explode over every inch.

"God damn you," he muttered, determined to be grumpy in the face of such sunniness.

He never had one night stands. He never had sex with people he didn't know their last name. Other than his foray into low budget fetish videos he was quite happy living his little vanilla life. And he definitely never had the balls to indulge in Dom's fantasy of choice, which involved some creative bondage, Dom's arms tied over his head to the bed frame and his legs bent, his feet tied together with Matt's head looped between them.

When he saw the guys at the lab on Monday and they asked how his weekend was, what was he going to say? There wasn't really a PC way to summarize what he and Dom got into on Saturday night.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," he'd say, adjusting some telescope or another. "I just fucked a hot blond guy while going to town on his armpits, and when he didn't beg to my liking I tickled his feet until he offered to buy me my own solar system. And we both came, like, three times. Anyone make the coffee yet?"

Dom's fingers rubbed rhythmically over his spine.

"I'm not usually so cuddly with strangers," Dom's sleep heavy voice rasped. He kissed Matt's collar bone, smiling and pressing his nose under his ear. "I can't seem to help myself with you, though."

"Oh, shut up," Matt said, fighting a smile at his traitorously playful voice, Dom laughing against his skin. "Do you always talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"All poetic and romantic and shit."

"I own a company that sells greeting cards."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope."

Matt lifted his head from his pillow, peering at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup," Dom shrugged.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Family business."

"But you own it?"

"I do."

Matt laughed and sat up on his bent elbows, Dom kissing the center of his chest softly.

"You can't be serious," Matt stated at the fluffy blond top of Dom's head.

"Nope. Very serious." He smiled wistfully before brushing his lips over Matt's right nipple. "My last name is Howard."

"As in…" Matt's brain gears creaked into action, Dom now kissing his neck with the same reverent warmth. "As in Hearts by Howard?"

"Mmhmm."

Matt's hand laced in Dom's hair, comparing just how soft his hair felt when it went through his fingers to when it brushed his palm.

"So," Matt pushed the sudden lump out of his throat, "your parents…"

"Yup," Dom whispered.

"Jesus fucking shit," Matt said, sitting up fully, squinting at Dom's surprisingly calm face. "I don't even--"

"Aw, don't get up yet," Dom said, holding him around his slim waist. "Aren't you off today?"

"I'm sorry," Matt said over him, shaking his head. "I don't know what to say. That's just--I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Dom said as he rubbed his palm in the center of Matt's stomach, eyes soothing and soft. How he was the one comforting Matt in this situation made zero sense to the scientist, who just continued to gape at him. "It happened when I was a baby."

"I know--I know it did. I remember seeing all the reports and news features and--" Matt pulled his brain away from the flashes of reporters and crash-side footage that had played on a loop on television for weeks after the plane crash. He could clearly see baby Dom in his head. And now he was laying in bed with him. His stomach started to churn, not with discomfort, but with sadness. "How are you being so calm?"

"It happened when I was a baby," Dom reiterated, tugging Matt to the bed. "C'mon, let me cuddle you again." Matt's lips were a straight, stubborn line, and he looked a little bit like Grumpy Cat, but he lowered himself to the bed, Dom's arms wrapping around him. Dom continued, "I was only two when the crash happened and I was at my nan's. It's…It's really sad." He cleared his throat. "It makes me really sad to think about it, so I try not to dwell on everything that happened."

"But…How…Your whole life…"

"My whole life I was taken care of by the best nannies and maids and cooks money could buy. Nannies who would help me with my studies, but would never hug me. They were professional, you see, so…" He shrugged and smiled, though his eyes sagged. "I guess they were afraid to be tactile with me because I wasn't actually their kid. I was just the kid they were supposed to make sure didn't flunk out of school."

"So that's why you're so tactile now," Matt said, the pieces falling into place in his brain. "Why you like being touched."

"I guess so," Dom said with a faux-surprised gasp, Matt pouting and shoving his shoulder. Dom laughed and fell onto his back, holding his shoulder. "You've wounded me."

Matt came into his view, his Grumpy Cat look back. He planted his hands on either side of Dom's face.

"What do you want from me?"

"A bit more more kissing. Your nipples and armpits. For you to want me to rim you."

Matt blinked at his immediate, straight forward answer.

"Oh."

Dom laughed at his confused, lost expression, his normally focused gaze foggy.

"Is that okay with you?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess so," Matt said, scratching the back of his head. He heard Dom moan softly before latching on to his bicep, sucking gently. “I’m really into outer space, I made very little actual money assisting a physics professor, and I make tickle videos so I can buy electronics and fancy cheeses. You are aware of that, yeah?"

Dom hummed and moved Matt onto his back, hands gripping his arse under the blankets, He murmured, "Of course I am."

"And that's okay for you? You're the heir to a fortune with a huge company. And you want to be with a low-grade fetish model?"

"Aw, I'd never classify you as low-grade, love. You're my favorite!"

"Shut up," Matt laughed, Dom running his fingertips under his arms once. He pulled his arms to his sides. "You know what I mean."

Dom pecked his lips, smiling.

"I work at a desk most of the day and no one on the planet knows that I'm the Howard in Hearts by Howard. Even if they did, I'm so wealthy that I could give a shit if they do. I'd still bank the company and take care of my employees, even if we never sold another card."

After a bit of silence, Matt sighed heavily, his head doing a slow shake.

"You're gonna be trouble."

Dom's face broke out in a wide grin, his lips lowering to press a kiss to Matt's twitching mouth.

"And why is that?"

"I'm never going to get any work done." He rubbed his hands through his hair, staring at the ceiling. Dom just kept dropping plush kisses to his lips, smiling like the cat who got the canary. "Why would I focus on work with you around? Gonna wanna just keep kissing you all the bloody time."

. . .

On Tuesday, Matt managed to make it out of work on time to get to the hotel by five on the button. He threw on a pair of blue shorts that Steve gave him in the thirty seconds it took for him to undress and redress for the shoot. He and Dom caught eyes across the room, the crew still fixing up the bed from the previous shoot. Martin had wrecked a ginger named Bryan, who had zombie walked out of the hotel room, too tired to even shower.

At approximately five fifteen, Dom had already been taunting him and laughing for around nine minutes, happy as a clam and wearing bright yellow athletic shorts with his white tee.

“Almost done,” Matt said from Dom’s feet, dropping a hairbrush next to his bound ankles. “Are you going to make it?” He ran one finger up Dom’s rosy right sole, prompting a shudder and gasp. “You seem a little out of breath.” He squeezed the muscles above his knees hard, Dom shouting, “Fuck you!” while laughing and jerking his legs.

Matt continued to squeeze and dig his thumbs into the sides of his knees, taunting, “Aw, poor baby. First time and all. Am I being mean to you?”

Matt released his knees and lightly stroked both his inner thighs. Dom coughed into his shoulder and breathed heavily, a blazing smile stretched across his glowing, sweating face.

“I’m fine.” He bit his bottom lip, practically spreading his legs wider for Matt’s soft touch. “You’re not very good at this.”

They caught eyes as Matt approached the headboard, the crew laughing at their chatter.

"Be right back," Matt said, tossing a pillow next to Dom's face.

"What are you doing?" he rasped, scrunching his toes at the bottom of the bed. He could hear Matt quietly say, "Mind if I borrow these?" from the side of the room, but couldn't see a thing.

The pillow was pulled from his face. He blinked up at Matt, smiling exhaustedly.

"Hi," he giggled.

"Hold still," Matt said from above.

"Why?"

Matt smirked ever so slightly and held up a pair of shining silver scissors, opening and shutting them once. Dom's brows furrowed.

"What's that for?"

Matt pulled his sleeve away from his arm, gripping the damp material between his fingers. He slid the scissor inside the sleeve, Dom's eyes widening.

"What the fuck?"

Matt sliced just once, a long cut over the fabric stretched on the underside of his arm. Dom sputtered another, "What?" sort of sound, Matt smiling properly.

"Let's see these pretty blond pits, shall we?"

The fabric gave under his pull, splitting straight down the middle to reveal damp blond strands amongst the downy fuzz under Dom's right arm.

"What are you doing? This is so not fair,” Dom laughed, watching Matt repeat the motion under his left arm. His shirt ripped even further down on that side, nearly to his nipple. He surveyed his new situation, his shirt sleeves wilted open with his arms still fastened tightly to the bed. "Well, I'm cooler now at least."

"Good for you."

Matt tossed his scissors on the bedside table. He climbed back onto Dom's belly.

“Did you enjoy your break?”

“Didn’t really need it,” Dom said, smiling with that same mischievous glint that got Matt into his bed in the first (and second, and third, and, yeah okay, fourth) place. “You’re shit at—“ He started to laugh heartily, Matt’s fingers digging in under his arms. “Fuuuck yooouuuu!”

. . .

 

“We’ve got another shoot in fifteen minutes, so we need the bed, mates.” Steve smiled apologetically, Matt and Dom still sprawled on either end of the kingsized bed. “Sorry about that. Feel free to shower and get ready in the adjacent room.”

Matt tilted his head towards Dom, who had not moved since the alarm clock beeped.

“You wanna go first?” he asked.

Dom’s eyes rolled towards him. He looked from Matt’s bare feet to the top of his head.

“We could go together to save time,” he whispered back.

Matt’s eyes widened and he looked with as much drama as he could to the nearby crew and cast members. His mouth barely moved while he ground out, “Are you out of your fucking mind?”

Dom laughed with a pained groan, holding his left side. Matt seemed to favor that side of his body with deeper prods. He rolled away from Matt.

“Mind if I go first?” he asked Matt loudly, glancing at him over his shoulder. He stretched his arms up, the ripped, stretched sleeves slinking even lower as his tight back muscles flexed. He turned to face him, his left arm pressing his right arm into a deeper stretch on top of his head. “Well?”

“Y-Yeah, sure, whatever,” Matt blurted out.

Dom grinned, “Cool, thanks,” and padded away from the bed, snagging his change of clothes from an arm chair. He gave Matt a pointed look as he passed him, Matt hopping off the bed and striding in the opposite direction.

“Want me to help with the sheets and stuff?” he asked Chris, hurrying to grab onto a pile of pillow cases.

“Sure, thanks,” Chris said, already ripping the sheets off the bed.

Matt caught a whiff of clean sweat when Chris tossed a bundled sheet at him. Dom’s clean sweat. In their short friendship, he’d become well acquainted with the smell of Dom’s sweat, as Dom had become well acquainted with the smell of his own sweat. He heard the shower start in the distance. A wave of heat rolled in his belly while his hands changed a white pillow case.

“I’m gonna, um,” He fluffed the pillow and placed it on the bed.

Chris hummed while changing the bedding, a pair of restraints looped over the back of his neck like a necklace.

“What?”

“I’m gonna…Are you okay with the bed?”

Chris’ smile was small but knowing.

“Yeah, I’m okay with the bed. I think my mum taught me how to tuck sheets in on a porn set.”

“This isn’t—This isn’t a porn set,” Matt sputtered.

In passing, Tom quietly commented, “Tell that to the viewers of today’s video,” which sent Chris into a peel of giggles, Matt flushing and clenching his jaw. Tom patted him on the shoulders. “Not that it’s a bad thing. You two are hot together.”

“I’m gonna go wait for the shower,” Matt said, hurrying away from the giggling twosome.

He stood outside the bathroom door, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He glanced over his shoulder. Martin was back from his dinner break and was now being fastened to the bed, Bryan still looking a bit weary. The crew was focused on the shoot action. He turned the knob and slipped inside.

He saw Dom through the glass door rinsing his head under the stream of hot water. Matt cleared his throat quietly. Dom’s body didn’t even tense, he just turned his back to Matt and pressed his arse to the glass.

“Pervert,” Matt laughed under his breath, Dom still rinsing his hair with two perfect globes of his arse smushed against the glass.

Dom turned and opened the door, beckoning Matt with one quirked finger.

“We have to be quiet,” Matt whispered, stepping out of his shorts.

Dom’s finger went from beckoning to making a key motion at his lips.

Matt rolled his eyes as he smiled. He stepped over Dom’s shredded tee and got into the shower. He was swept into a wet embrace, Dom cradling his head and planting kisses under his ear.

“God, you make me so crazy,” Dom mumbled, sucking whatever salty skin he could get to before the shower water washed it away. “I thought I was going to come in my stupid yellow shorts today.”

Matt ducked under the water, their lips joining in a hot suck.

“We could,” Matt said before Dom kissed him again. “I mean, if you’re free this weekend…”

“Are you actually attempting to make plans with me?”

Matt recoiled, Dom snickering and holding on to him.

“Relax, relax. I’m just kidding,” Dom soothed. “We can do something you like to do. Anything you like to do. You name it, we can do it.”

“Marathon Game of Thrones. Tofu stir fry. Foot rub.”

“Mmm, lovely list,” Dom hummed and nodded. “Can we marathon season one plus a couple of scenes from season two? Loras and Renly make me hot.”

Matt smiled wide.

“How did I know you’d say that?”

“I can order you tofu stir fry. I don’t do the whole,” Dom reached between Matt’s legs and wrapped his hand around him, “stir frying thing.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Matt breathed, shutting his eyes and leaning back on the tiles.

“Fuck, I’ve been dreaming of sucking you.”

“Then do it,” Matt said faster.

Dom laughed and sped up his jerks. He tilted his head, eyes narrowed in thought, Matt staring at him.

“What?” Matt sputtered, water flying off his lips.

“Can you lift up your arm?”

Now Matt’s eyes narrowed.

“Physically? Yes. But why?”

“Matt, c’mon,” Dom whined, tightening his hand around Matt’s cock. Matt shuddered, Dom batting his eyelashes in far too pretty a way. “Do I need to beg?” He kissed beside his lips. “Offer you a galaxy of some sort?”

Matt smiled despite himself and sighed, lifting his arms over his head.

“You are such a Loras,” Matt said, giggling when Dom pressed his face under his arm.

Dom said, “Maybe I’ll shave you, too,” as an offhand joke, but both sort of hitched in their movements. Dom slowed his motions, kissing deeper before lathing his tongue over his wet hair. “Hmm, I wonder what that would be like.”

Matt gulped and watched Dom worship under his arm. He quietly pressed, “What would what be like?”

Dom pulled back, his left hand working Matt back to hardness while his right lightly stroked over his pit.

“Shaving you there.” He smiled faintly before kissing Matt’s open lips. “You’d be so much more sensitive,” he said, voice lower and gentler, fingers stroking rhythmically. “If I used feathers on you…” He kissed Matt deeper, his hand flattening on his side, Matt groaning and pushing his hips forward. Their cocks brushed together. “It would be nearly unbearable for you.”

Matt arched on the wall and lowered his arms to grip Dom’s face, pressing their lips together and both exhaling breathy smiles.

“But the hair under your arms is perfect,” Dom whispered, Matt’s hands gripping them both together. “I could never.”

Dom pecked his chin, kissing down his body as he got to his knees. Matt’s head fell back on the tiles, Dom biting at his hips. When Dom took him into his mouth, Matt briefly wondered if Dom minded that he’d yet to shower (even though they were standing in a shower).

“You’ll just have to find other ways to make my life unbearable,” he said on a moan.

Dom’s eyes sparkled up at him, his cheek ballooned out by the head of Matt’s cock.

. . .

The following Friday, Matt found out just how much Dom liked being tied and tickled in private. The blond requested a specific setup. He sat on the bed with his wrists bound behind his back, his shirt off and feet bare. His body rested on Matt, who enveloped him from behind. The rosy tip of his cock poked out the waistband of his athletic shorts (purple, this time) within minutes of Matt's fingers massaging his sides, and he downright howled into his gag when his neck was lightly kissed with fingers wiggling under both arms. His come splattered Matt's chin, even though Matt was behind him, hugging Dom's thrashing body with his thighs.

When Dom immediately sucked him into his mouth upon being unbound, he kind of gave in to the tiny voice in his head that said Dom's kink was hot. Really hot. Best blowjob of all time that made him think Dom hadn't eaten anything in a month kind of hot.

Matt panted on his back, his hand still clutched in Dom's hair, his groin and heart throbbing in unison, the blond boneless next to him. He released his hair and Dom merely sighed, melting face first onto Matt's front. He murmured, "You're the greatest person who ever lived," and rubbed his cheek in the sweat that coated every inch of Matt's skin.

"Fuck, you're pliant after being tickled."

Dom just hummed a wider smile and moved his eyes under his closed lids, his limbs sprawled in various directions.

. . .

"I like when I wake up and you're in my bed."

Matt's chest bumped with a silent laugh, his eyes still shut and his body otherwise motionless. Dom's weight pressed against his back, soft fingertips stroking slow circles over the center of his chest.

In his mind, he might have giggled and gushed about how much he liked being in Dom's bed (and arms [and surrounded by the smell of him and the sound of him forever and ever]) but pride blocked his dreamy sigh. Instead he kicked at Dom's bare feet and grumbled, "Whatever."

. . .

One week later, Matt found himself on Dom’s sofa with TRON: Legacy playing on his sleek flat screen. They had ordered pizza after Dom burned a dozen eggs while trying to prepare a quick brunch. Pizza was a much better choice.

Matt had slouched on the right side of the sofa, his socked feet crossed at the ankles and resting on Dom’s coffee table. Dom was curled on the opposite end of the sofa, his legs tucked to his side with his feet mushed between the cushions.

After about half an hour of the movie, Dom’s feet had migrated to the coffee table. Then both of their feet were sort of almost touching in the center. And then Dom started to rub his bare foot up Matt’s socked sole. Matt smiled shyly but kept his eyes on the screen, their feet playing quite the game of footsie.

“What?”

“What?” Dom parroted back at him, smiling at the screen as well.

Matt sighed and turned his head on the back of the sofa, raising his eyebrows at Dom.

“Everything okay?”

“The TRON soundtrack turns me on,” Dom admitted quietly.

Matt threw his head back, laughter ringing through the flat and his foot spasming against Dom’s ankle.

Their foot fight turned into a lazy shoving match, neither willing to actually put any effort into moving from their comfortable position. Matt started to pull on the ends of Dom’s hair, which prompted Dom to get off his arse and try to sit on Matt’s face. Then they snogged and rubbed against each other on the sofa like teenagers, exchanging wet kisses and comments about how silly being turned on by the movie TRON is. Those comments mostly came from Matt. It was an altogether lovely afternoon.

The credits of the movie were rolling, and both were cuddled on their sides, Matt behind Dom’s body. For a moment, he wondered why Dom liked this movie so much. His brain made a connection somewhere inside his skull, working out that maybe Dom, someone who never knew his father, could relate to that particular movie.

Dom smiled faintly when Matt tightened his arm without saying anything, his chin tucking tighter to the top of his head.

“You’re sweeter than you let on,” Dom whispered. “Softer.”

Matt shifted, clenching his jaw, his fist closing on the front of Dom’s chest.

“Yeah, well, sweet and soft are often taken advantage of.”

Dom’s head shook as he kissed Matt’s knuckles.

“Nope. Not going to happen with this.”

“With this.”

“Mmhmm,” Dom hummed, releasing Matt’s hand. He smiled to himself, fingertips circling Matt’s middle knuckle. He could feel Matt’s feet wedging their way under his ankles. “This.”

. . .

 

“I’m not sure why you want to meet her.”

“Because she’s a big part of your life and very important to you.”

Matt just shook his head as he fished his keys from his pocket.

“I’ll warn you, she’s a bit prickly at first. She’ll probably take a while to warm up to you.”

Dom chuckled easily.

“You know I love a prickly challenge.”

His hand rubbed Matt’s lower back, which didn’t help the whole getting the door open process. Matt blinked slowly at Dom, who was smiling so sweetly and rubbing so warmly that he couldn’t hold his Grumpy Cat expression for more than a beat. He sighed and unlocked the door.

“C’mon in.”

He stepped in and gestured for Dom to join him. Dom’s eyes went around his flat as if he lived in a palace, excitement radiating from his every pore.

“This place is great!”

“Hello, my sweet,” Matt’s voice said from a few steps ahead of him.

Dom looked away from Matt’s tiny kitchen at the sound of a twinkling bell. He stepped closer. A cat as black as night was against Matt’s ankle, her tail swaying with lazy grace.

“Hi,” he said softly, squatting on the floor. “Alice?”

“Yep, this is my Alice,” Matt said, joining him on the floor. Alice stayed against Matt’s legs, her bright blue eyes glaring at this intruder into her lovely little cat life. Dom smiled and reached his hand out, Alice’s back arching upwards. “See? Prickly.”

“Yeah, gee, wonder where she picked that up from.”

“Shut up,” Matt laughed, bumping their shoulders together. Alice didn’t like that much and hissed at Dom, the blond backing away.

“Alright, Alice, alright,” he said, Matt laughing even harder. “I get it.” He tilted his head to Matt. “You don’t want to share.” He bit his bottom lip, watching Matt softly scratch behind her ears. “Not that I blame you.”

Matt groaned aloud with such disgust, Dom snickering and standing.

“Are you ever going to get used the fact that I like you?”

Matt stood with Alice in his arms, the cat staring Dom down.

“I dunno. Maybe I’ll start to like you the same day Alice does.” Matt jostled her gently in her arms, the cat still conveying the message of, ‘Get away from my Matt,’ to Dom. “What do you think, Alice? Should we cut this one loose?”

“You are such a little shit,” Dom said, stealing one of Matt’s moves and rolling his eyes.

. . .

The following Saturday, Matt got up at around three in the morning for a glass of water. He left Dom asleep in his bed, the blond sprawled on his stomach on the right side of the mattress. A crack of light peeked into his room from the hallway, that stripe of light illuminating a delicious looking patch on Dom’s shoulders.

After he got his drink, Matt took a quick bathroom break on the way back to his bedroom, rubbing his hand through his hair. He pulled the bedroom door shut and yawned, putting one knee on the bed. Dom inhaled softly in his sleep and turned onto his side. A little tinkle sounded in the darkness, Matt looking over his shoulder. Did he let Alice in?

Little paws thudded almost soundlessly on the bed. Matt couldn’t believe his eyes. Alice hopped to the center of the bed, nestling herself against the center of Dom’s bare chest. Dom just hummed and wrapped his arm around her, Matt watching slack jawed from the bottom of the bed.

“Alice, you bloody traitor,” he whispered.

Alice just purred smugly (if cats could express smugness), her tail wagging against Dom’s stomach.

. . .

"Shit, I'm going to be so late," Matt gasped two Mondays later, hopping into a pair of black briefs.

Dom, ever helpful, was running around his bedroom compiling clean clothes for Matt to borrow.

"Here, put these on," he said, thrusting charcoal slacks at him. "I'm a terrible cook and I don't know how to make breakfast," he blurted out, searching for a dress shirt in his closet.

"I know that already," Matt grumbled, adjusting himself in Dom's ridiculous black briefs that he was now forced to wear. He pulled the trousers on. "You only know how to make sandwiches, which require no cooking at all."

"Oi, you said you liked my sandwiches!" Dom said, playfully offended. He held a midnight blue dress shirt open and waited for Matt to slide his arms inside the sleeves. "Turn around and I'll button you up, grumpy."

Matt tried to keep his expression stern as he turned, but then he saw Dom standing there in just a pair of green athletic shorts, just a hint of dark honey colored hair peeking out the low slung waistband, his face still sleepy and soft.

Matt's hand flattened on the back of Dom's hair, his palm cradling the curve of his head with his other hand gently gripping his hip. A tiny breath puffed out of Dom's lips, his eyes blissfully shut while Matt's lips opened on top of his own. The taste of his toothpaste brand had never been so appealing than when their tongues lazily brushed with barely a touch before Matt slowed his kisses, laying a small, soft bite on Dom's bottom lip. When he pulled back Dom was blinking wide eyed at him.

Matt's eyes darted to the side, a rumbled cough emanating from his throat. He let go of Dom's hair and hip, busying himself with his clothes.

"I'm going to be late," he said quickly, stepping around him and making a beeline for his shoes.

"Socks. You need socks," Dom said, clearing his throat gently. Matt looked over his shoulder, watching Dom smile and rifle through his top drawer, his motions lethargic. "Black or grey?"

"Whatever," Matt said, appearing next to him.

Dom held out a black pair, eyes sliding up Matt's body to his face.

"You like me," he stated softly, just a hint of smugness to his voice.

"Nah," Matt said, though he smiled while he said it. Dom groped his arse and kissed his cheek, licking under his ear. Matt laughed and jerked his head away. "You're such a weirdo."

Dom held him around the hips and kissed both of his cheeks, Matt laughing even more as he struggled to put his socks on.

. . .

If Matt was unsure about his feelings for Dom, the meter in his head went completely to the, "Head over heels for a greeting card millionaire that made me come twice when he ate me out on his sofa," when Dom made a cameo at the lab. He ushered him into an empty conference room, confused beyond belief.

He shut the door and checked for nearby ears before whispering, "What are you doing here?"

Dom held his hand out.

"You had to run without time for breakfast, and I know you hate spending money to get lunch out, so I figured I'd drop your lunch for you."

Matt stared at the brown paper bag swinging from Dom's fist.

"Wh-What?" he laughed.

"I made you a sandwich, silly. Extra pickles." Matt took the bag from his hand and opened it up, Dom peeking inside at the same time as he did. "I picked up some crisps and cookies and things at that shop across the street and threw them in, as well. I hope you like chocolate."

"Um, yeah," Matt said, staring at an array of snacks and Dom's attempt at wrapping a sandwich in foil. "Yeah, I like chocolate.”

"Good," Dom said, brushing his hair off his forehead.

“You own tin foil?”

“I think it came with my flat.” He checked Matt’s watch and winced. “I’d better let you get back to work."

"Okay," Matt said, feeling both distant and too close all at once.

Dom smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Matt, in order to not feel so distant, held onto Dom’s blue tie, pressing another kiss. Dom’s lips curled and he wrapped his arms around Matt’s hips. They leaned sideways against the wall, Matt’s leg wound between Dom’s legs, his shoe rubbing the back of Dom’s calf while their lips sucked and slid. Their kiss went from soft goodbye kiss to extended snog session in a conference room, all with Matt still holding his lunch bag.

"See you later?" Dom whispered hopefully, warm lips pressing even more kisses to Matt's gaping mouth. "I'll try to cook something, if you want."

“You’re a rubbish cook.”

“I know. Fuck cooking,” he whimpered softly against Matt’s lips, “I just want to be with you.”

Matt's face screwed up for a moment, his head tilting before he blurted out, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

“Yes,” Dom answered without missing a beat. He pecked him one more time and pulled away, seemingly out of breath. "I can't wait to have sex later and then cuddle.”

"Me too," Matt breathed, clutching his lunch bag tighter. "Thanks for lunch."

Dom smiled over his shoulder, blush causing his entire face to glow.

. . .

"Cut!"

Dom's body flopped on the bed, his wrists and ankles aching, a blessed out smile glued to his face.

"Jesus Christ, you fucking worked me today," he rasped, coughing between words. He felt gentle fingers flutter on the shirt stretched over his underarms. "Matt," he giggled, slow and low. "You've tortured me enough today."

Matt sighed as if he was put out and flattened his fingers, massaging his inner biceps. Chris and Tom unfastened Dom's ankles from his restraints.

"I suppose you're right," Matt admitted. Dom's eyes blearily opened for a shared smile, Matt brushing his hair off his forehead. "You earned it. My ribs are still sore from yesterday."

Dom giggled and shut his eyes again.

"Just doing my job."

“We didn’t have a shoot yesterday, you shit,” Matt said softly, for Dom’s ears only. Dom just smiled wider.

Steve came up to the bed, a clipboard in hand.

"Nice one, guys, nice one," he said, writing something on his clipboard but still looking at the duo. "Good chatter. Jesus, Dominic," he said, eyes darting over his body nervously. "You took a beating today." His PA whispered something in his ear and handed him a pile of paper. "Thanks," Steve said, scanning the document. "Nice. We're all set here." He smiled at them before turning away. "No reshoots necessary."

"Cool," Matt said, swinging one leg off of Dom.

"Matt," Dom whispered under his breath, shaking his head.

Matt straddled him again, amusement curling his lips. He held onto Dom's hips, shifting in what looked innocent, but only made Dom's stomach clench.

"Guys," Matt said, his eyes locked with Dom's flushed, dazed face. He rolled his hips in a tiny grind, his hand planted on Dom's stomach. Dom licked his panting lips, his fists clenching in their bindings. "Can we have the room a bit?"

Chris snorted as he walked by, arms full of orange and black wires.

"For what? A nap?"

"Yeah," Matt said, Dom smirking and biting his bottom lip. He glanced at Tom and Chris, raising his eyebrows. "So?"

Steve just chuckled and wandered towards the door.

"C'mon, crew." He opened the door and held his arm out. "I'll buy us drinks at the bar downstairs. It was a long day."

Dom arched under Matt, body practically vibrating with excitement. The door clicked shut and he moaned outwardly, stretching his arms straight. Matt's hands were already under his white tee.

"Is this what you want?" Matt questioned, scratching his nails through Dom's sweaty hollows.

Dom cried out throatily and shut his eyes, humping up in an uncontrollable spasm.

“Steve offered me an absurd amount of money to tape us fuck,” Matt said, as calm as can be, Dom shivering under his nails like a leaf. “I told him I don’t like to share, and that your arse is mine.”

"I'm gonna come in my shorts," Dom blurted out, Matt slowly dragging his fingers up and down. Matt flattened on him, their dicks sliding together with nothing but the thin athletic shorts between them. Their hips ground together. “Ohh, fucking shit. I love you so fucking much.

"Come in your pants," Matt murmured, smashing a crushing kiss to Dom's lips and wiggling his fingers. He smiled when he felt and heard Dom's whimpered laugh. “My sweaty bitch."  



End file.
